


Mystrade ficlet: thinking it's over.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, breaking up to protect himself, greg doesnt let him, greg loves him anyway, mycroft is a bit of an idiot, mycroft thinks he's lost greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft knew it couldn't last forever, someone as gorgeous and brilliant as Gregory won't stay with him for long.inspiration: quote on iglovequotes.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored last night and needed some distraction for my more serious stories so I explored tumblr and found a site with quotes for shows/movies about love. 
> 
> For this ficlet I use the line " I don't want you to find somebody else." And you can find the tumblr page here; http://iglovequotes.net/

“Gregory, I want you to be happy but **I don't want you to find somebody else** either.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Greg frown, looking at Mycroft who is lightly blushing, his gaze going everywhere but on Greg, holding his umbrella tightly as Greg opens the door even more. It's 2AM, snow is starting to fall and Greg robs his eyes as he watches Mycroft.

 

“Come inside Mycroft, before you freeze to death.”

 

He pulls Mycroft in when it's clear the man won't move of his own accord and Greg doesn't understand any of it. He's never seen Mycroft so... afraid?

 

“Sit down Mycroft.”

 

Greg pries the umbrella out of Mycroft's hands, pushing lightly to get Mycroft to sit before setting the umbrella aside, sitting down next to his partner. They've been together for 2 years now, ups and down like with any relationship but seeing Mycroft like this is making Greg feel queasy.

 

“Mycroft. What's going on? You're scaring me a little here.”

 

Mycroft is still looking away, sitting too stiff and too straight and it gets Greg on the edge of panic. He grabs Mycroft's shin, making Mycroft look at him and he's shocked to see tears in Mycroft's eyes.

 

“Love? Sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

In all the time they've dated, all the time he's know Mycroft he's never seen the man cry and it breaks his heart seeing it now. It's so unlike him, so human.

 

“I'm not an easy man to love Gregory, and I know that. I'm not good at showing my love for you and it's logical you have other options. You're a gorgeous man, of course others realise this too and woo you.”

 

Greg listens with growing confusion, mouth falling open as Mycroft keeps talking. The more he talks, the less sense it makes and Greg calls out, grabbing Mycroft's hands tightly in his.

 

“MYCROFT! What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense and it's late!”

 

Mycroft looks pained and sad and upset as he looks at Greg's face. He's watching him as if he's saying goodbye, trying to remember everything and Greg squeezes his hands tightly.

 

“I know about you and John. The texts. And it may not seem so but I do love you deeply Gregory. But if I'm not what you want, if I'm not pleasing you anymore then...”

 

“STOP! Stop right now! Me and John? There is nothing going on between me and John.”

 

Mycroft cocks a brow and Greg stares him down. Mycroft blushes, eyes going down as he looks at their joined hands and takes a deep breath.

 

“You've been texting with John intensely for the last 3 weeks, day and night. I'm not an idiot in these things Gregory, I know what it means.”

It finally clicks and Greg can't hold back a laugh. It's the wrong reaction cause Mycroft's eyes go cold, pulling his hands out from under Greg and stands up.

 

“It's nice someone sees the humour in this situation. Goodbye Gregory.”

 

Greg feels a stab of panic as Mycroft goes for the door and he jumps up, grabbing Mycroft's arm and spinning him back around.

 

“You're an idiot Mycroft Holmes!”

 

Mycroft pulls a face and Greg shakes his arm a little in frustration.

 

“You are. John and I aren't together! God no! He's just asking for some help, some advice okay! He's in love with Sherlock and freaking out about it. There is nothing going on between John and me.”

 

The change in Mycroft's face is comical and Greg gives a little smile, tugging Mycroft closer to him. Mycroft wraps around him instantly, his chin on Greg's shoulder as Greg strokes his back.

 

“You silly man, why would I ever want anyone else but you? You're perfect for me. We're perfect together.”

 

Mycroft turns his head, his breath hitting Greg's neck as he speaks.

 

“I'm sorry Gregory, forgive me.”

 

Greg smiles, pulling away a little and places a kiss on Mycroft's lips.

 

“We're going to have a talk about this later, Mister”

 

Mycroft blushes, looking down in shame and Greg lift Mycroft's chin up with his finger.

 

“I love you Mycroft. I'm not leaving you. There is no one better for me.”

 

They kiss again, Mycroft melting in Greg's hold, softly moaning before they pull apart.

 

“It's late love, let's go to bed.”

 

Mycroft nods, a shy smile on his face as he let's Greg guide him to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
